Morning
by Rat07
Summary: Shinji wakes up to a surprise. Read and find out. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Evangelion or anything in it's likeness in the universe and it's subsidiaries.

AN: This is a one-shot **LEMON**. If you do not like lemons, do not read and do not review, it's simply unfair. I warned you… here comes the smut.

Shinji Ikari lay in bed, his arm draped over his eyes. Barely perceptible he heard the door open, then it shut again and footfalls could be heard. Instead of fading however, they were getting louder, closer. Curiosity got the better of him, keeping him in the shadow of false sleep. He could feel the warm breath, flowing over his face and neck gently. Shinji opened his eyes slowly to see who it was.

"Rei?" He was caught completely off guard when her mouth met his. Her tongue was soft and warm, tracing his lips almost begging for access. Unconsciously he opened up, letting her tongue tease his.

Feeling her put slightly more pressure into the kiss, he uncovered his eyes and began caressing her cheek. Rei broke the kiss, smiling down at him. He started to rise, but was pushed back to the bed with one hand. "Good morning Shinji."  
Moving her hand up to touch his face, she held him down with her forearm.

Placing her other hand on his chest, she sat on the side of the bed and leaned close to his ear. Her lips tugged gently at his earlobe, "I witnessed something last night Shinji. I was standing in the street and saw a young man and woman. They were doing things they both seemed to enjoy. Would you help me Shinji? Ever since I saw them, I keep picturing them in my head. Only it's not them, it is you and I. Please help me Shinji, I want to know what it feels like."

Slowly, softly she kissed his neck and moved down, her hands still caressing his cheek and chest. Before he could even protest her hand moved to his lips, "Don't ruin a good thing with stupid questions and comments Shinji, even I have urges sometimes." It was at that point that Shinji realized that she wasn't wearing her normal outfit, but a dark robe. The shadows of the room danced along both their bodies as she traced along his abdomen with her lips.

Taking her hand from his face, she moved it down quickly and before he knew what had happened he lay naked, his pants falling to the ground. Very slowly, she pulled her robe over one shoulder then the other, revealing the pale skin underneath. Licking and kissing her way down his chest, she gently tugged at his sleeping pants. "Now my urge is to see if I can make you feel as good as the woman made the man feel."

Shinji stared, unable to take his eyes from her, speaking slowly he tried to get her to her senses before it got too far. And at the rate he was getting turned on, that wasn't far off. "Rei, we can't do this." His thoughts were cut off by a gentle lick across the underside of his manhood. A gasp escaped his lips as she repeated the process until his entire member was covered in spit.

She almost seemed to smirk up at him as she spoke next, "What's wrong Shinji? Haven't you ever thought of me like this?" Every few seconds her lips and tongue teased him with light caresses around his dick head. He gasped loudly, shaking his head. "No, I mean yes. I mean..." He was cut off again by her hand on his lips. "Then just lay back and enjoy yourself." Without another word she took him inside her mouth. He was clearly speechless, his body moving of it's own accord, pumping slowly in and out of her waiting mouth.

Quickening her pace slightly, she started massaging his aching balls. Finally, when it seemed he was on the verge of exploding, she stopped, holding perfectly still. All Shinji could do was stare wide eyed at the ceiling, his body begging for release. After a moment of reclaiming the air taken from his body, Rei moved. Only it wasn't quit the move he was waiting for. She turned from him, letting his cock fall from her still smiling lips, and began picking up her robe.

He frowned and watched her head toward the door. "Rei, where are you going?" Stopping she turned back and walked toward the bed, looking into his eyes with something she had never shown before. If it was possible, her eyes looked at him with hunger. "Do you want more? Is that it?" Leaning against the bed, she threw her leg over him so that her crotch was hanging just above his stomach. "Then beg for it Shin-chan. Beg for it." There was a twinge of amusement in her voice when she spoke.

Grabbing his hands with her own, she held him to the bed as she ground gently against him. Teasing his dick with her ass crack, she made sure he could feel how soft and inviting her skin was. "Please, do whatever you would like to me, just make me cum." Shinji whispered.

In one motion he was deep inside of her, being swallowed by her wet tunnel. It felt better in her then he had ever imagined. She began to mewl and purr softly, more for his benefit then any need of her own. Leaning down, she buried his face in between her breasts. Moaning lightly against them, he started kissing and biting out of reflex. It felt as if he were being caressed by hundreds of fingertips and lips. "You can feel it can't you? You're going to cum for me aren't you Shinji."

"I want to, but Rei what about..." Shinji began to speak, but was cut off once more. He seemed unable to get a complete sentence in this morning. Rei shook her head quickly, knowing the reason for his hesitation. "I can't get pregnant. Now, give me what I want Shinji. Cum inside me!" Before he could say anything else, she started grinding back and forth against him, moaning loudly in his ear. He couldn't hold it back anymore. With a loud grunt, he shot deep inside her impossibly wet cunt. Leaning down she kissed him again, then removed herself from the bed.

Beep Beep Beep

Shinji awoke with a start "Huh? Oh it was a dream…" Shinji fell back on his futon and sighed. Barely perceptible he heard the door open, then it shut again and foot falls could be heard…

AN: Sooo… what do ya think? I really am not a fan of lemons but it seems people like them… 'cough' perverts 'cough' so I wrote one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rat07 does not own Evangelion or Evangelion characters in the universe and it's subsidiaries.

AN: Sequel to Morning fic. Eh waste of time really, I just needed to put this down or my brain would melt or something like that. I believe it needed an Asuka part too.

Shinji shut off his alarm and yawned (That dream was so real!) As he reminisced a certain redhead was stomping her way towards his room. "Baka Shinji! Wake up now! Don't make me come in there!"

(Must be her time of the month) Shinji pulled the blanket over himself tighter. He heard the door open violently. Suddenly he felt the blanket get jerked off him (No pun intended). "You're gonna get up and cook breakf-" She paused and her eyes focused on something. They widened considerably as she stared at him.

Shinji slowly let his arms down, the beating never came. He opened his eyes slowly to find her staring at him, or rather a certain part of him. "Uh um… I'm gonna cook breakfast…" He got up quickly only to be pushed back. Before he knew what was happening he was on his back against a wall, her breasts pressing through her shirt against his chest. Not like he would complain though.

He gulped, "W-what are you doing?" Shinji inquired, barely able to keep his mind coherent.

"I've wanted to make up for so many things Shinji." She lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "So many things in your life are bad because of me, and I just wanted to make it right. Shinji, please…" Asuka didn't finish as her lips were met with Shinji's. She gave a heated moan of surprise as he grabbed her by the thighs, lifting her up. Asuka in turn, instinctively wrapped her slender legs around his waist. She gasped in surprise when he slammed her into a wall and his hands inched up her legs.

AN: She is just wearing a large shirt

Her gasp gave him an opening for him to slip his tongue into her mouth. The duel began, as they moaned into each others' mouths while their tongues fought for supremacy.

His hands rushed forward to cup her bare ass. "What, no panties?" He asked in a guttural moan.

"Yes, and it's all just for you," the redhead replied. Shinji just moaned in response, letting one hand go up and past her skirt to grab one of her breasts. The German girl let out a moan as he proceeded to knead the mound of flesh while his mouth traveled down her neck.

"How are you so good! You're a virgin, aren't you?" She inquired heatedly.

"Yeah, I guess it's just instinct," he lied, a wicked smirk forming on his face, as he let his other hand tease her lower lips, the soft, bare flesh was slick with her wetness. She let out a moan from his teasing ministrations. His mouth then proceeded down the crook of her neck, towards her bosom.

Tired with just him teasing her, Asuka's hands reached down and tore at the fabric of his pants, letting it fall to the ground. Her soft hands then proceeded to grab at his boxers, ripping them completely.

"W-what are you doing?" Shinji asked, surprised at the sudden offensive. Asuka just licked her lips in response as her hands gripped his shaft. Shinji moaned from the bliss of having his member touched so intimately for the first time.

"Just keep on going, Shinji," Asuka said with a husky undertone, moving her hands slowly up and down on Shinji's cock. Effectively getting his first hand-job, and by a beautiful woman no less, Shinji froze up for a few moments before his mouth went into motion.

His lips softly glided down her chest until he reached her nipple. Taking it into his warm mouth, he proceeded to suck on the soft flesh. The hand on her other breast continued its ministrations, pulling and kneading on the soft mound. His other hand was a different matter, as it stopped teasing her womanly entrance and injected two fingers, while his thumb grinded on her clit. Hearing her moan loudly from all of the attention she was getting, Shinji then started to move his fingers back and forth into her womanhood.

Asuka fought off a moan as she continued her own explorations of her Shinji's body. She brought up a hand to forcefully remove his mouth from her chest region, only to reengage his lips with her own.

"Why don't we take this on to the next level?" Asuka said while moaning into his mouth.

"You sure?" Shinji asked breathlessly.

"Mmm yeah!" Was her response. With that, the young man removed his fingers from her womanhood and guided his erection towards her entrance. He paused a second, grinding his manhood onto her wet lips. Just as Asuka was about to yell at him for making her wait, he thrusted all the way in.

They continued their lovemaking for a good twenty minutes, filling the room with their guttural moans as their hands danced over each others' body.

"I-I'm gonna…!" Shinji cried out, his erection jerking wildly in her love canal. Then, in an instant, it was all over, both of them spread out on the ground, Shinji underneath Asuka with his withering erection still in her.

"T-that was amazing, Asuka-chan" an exhausted Shinji said, trying to catch his breath.

The newly christened girl just snuggled him in response, the friction of her skin on his arousing him once more.

"Care to go again, my Shin-chan?" She asked seductively.

Shinji's eyes flew open, the sunlight seemingly burning his eyes. (Damnit, another dream.) He tried to get up to go to the bathroom, however he felt a weight on his chest…

AN: Damn man so many names for the sexual reproductive organs. Oh well, I damn well hope nobody got off on this.


End file.
